debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Cere Junda
Summary Cere Junda was a padawan to master Eno Cordova. Junda and Cordova were later sent by the Jedi High Council to oversee an excavation of a temple located on the planet Ontotho but in the process, they were caught up in a battle between the Fylar Freedom Fighters and the local security forces. During the course of the battle, Junda worked with the Fylar Freedom Fighters. She eventually became a Jedi Knight and took Trilla Suduri as her padawan. When Order 66 was issued Cere and her padawan Trilla managed to escape it alive with a group of younglings. After a tragic event resulting in her apprentice Trilla Suduri turning to the Dark Side and becoming an Inquisitor for the Empire, and afraid that she would be lured in by the pull of the Dark Side in her anger, Cere cut herself off from the Force. This effectively meant she was no longer a Jedi and not easy to find by the Empire. She remained connected to the Force to a degree, and was able to feel its call to her. Although rather than listening to the call, she rejected it. She would also sell her lightsaber kyber crystal, and keep the hilt until she gifted it to Cal in 14 BBY. During the reign of the Galactic Empire, Junda became a mentor to Cal Kestis. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, possibly 5-B Name: Cere Junda Origin: Star Wars Gender: F'''emale '''Age: Unknown (Seemingly in her 40s as she was a young adult during Dark Temple) Classification: Jedi Knight Attack Potency: Large Town level, possibly Planet level '(Should be comparable if not superior to Cal, easily dealt with several Purge Troopers that give Cal trouble, impressing him in the process. Momentarily restrained Darth Vader with the force.) 'Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak Human naturally, Subsonic 'with force speed (Via scaling to other jedis and padawans such as Cal) 'Combat Speed: FTL Reaction Speed: FTL Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Class M 'with force augmentation (Should scale to Ezra who raised the Lothal Jedi temple with aid from Kanan Jarrus) 'Striking Strength: Street Class '''physically, '''Large Town Class, possibly Planet Class 'with Force Amplification 'Durability: Wall level '''naturally, '''Large Town level,' '''possibly '''Planet level '''with' Force Amplification (Tanked a large explosion as a young padawan. Tanked several blaster shots. Made a forcefield that momentarily stopped Vader.) '''Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Dozens of meters with telekinesis, Galatic with telepathy and Force senses (Mentioned how she sensed Cal from across the galaxy) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force Augmentation, Acrobatics (Naturally acrobatic as a Jedi), Underwater Breathing (Type 3), Multilingualism (Via Theran Force-Listening), Cosmic Awareness (With force senses), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with her lightsaber.), Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation (Via Jedi Mind Trick), Information Manipulation and Psychometry/Retrocognition (Done via Psychometry), Regeneration (Mid-low; via Force Healing. Implied to heal herself during meditation.), Power Nullification (Via Sever Force, severed her own connection to the force) Plasma Manipulation (With lightsaber), Attack Reflection (With lightsaber), Due to being a JedI Knight and trained Padawan she should also have: Biological Manipulation (Via Moricho), Statistics Amplification (Via force speed), Enhanced Senses (Via force sight), Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, and Earth Manipulation (Via Alter Environment), Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him via Tataminis), Animal Manipulation (Via Beast Trick), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Did not give into her hatred even while fighting Darth Vader allowing her to remain to the light side.) Standard Equipment: Trilla's lightsaber, Blaster Intelligence: Genius '''(As a Jedi Knight should be more skilled then Cal and wiser then him.) '''Weaknesses: She does not like to re-connect with the force due to the darkness calling to her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 7 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Acrobats Category:Aquatic Respiration Users Category:Multilingualism Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Biological Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Earth Users Category:Barrier Creation Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans